Obadiah Blackhall
|alignment =Neutral |special = |modspecial = |actor =James Lewis |family =Constance Blackhall (ancestor) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =White |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairCombOverOld |head add ons=BeardSide EyebrowOldMBeardThin |height =1.00 |class =VillageLeader |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOldAged |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC04FF02ObadiahBlackhall.txt }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Obadiah Blackhall is one of the inhabitants of Point Lookout in the year 2277. Background The last descendant of the Blackhalls, a famous (some say infamous) family of wealth in the history of Point Lookout, Obadiah is stubborn and is still entranced by an old book his family once lost. The Blackhall family was deeply involved in the commercialization of Point Lookout in the early twenty-first century. Constance Blackhall, head of the estate after the New Plague made her an unexpected widow in 2058, cooperated with entrepreneurs from the Isla Negra Realty Company, who had been trying to acquire family real estate unsuccessfully for years. Despite overwhelming local cultural resistance, Isla Negra persistently attempted to bring tourism and modernization to Point Lookout and St. Mary's County.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Relationships * Constance Blackhall, his great, great, great grandmother. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests The Dark Heart of Blackhall: Blackhall wants the Lone Wanderer to bring back an old family heirloom that was stolen from him by the swampfolk. Effects of player's actions When Obadiah first meets the player character, he is polite and asks the player character to sit down and chat. Obadiah sits in a wheelchair, next to a pair of gas canisters and crutches, signaling that he is disabled. It is here where one activates the quest "The Dark Heart of Blackhall" wherein they are requested by him to retrieve The Krivbeknih. Obadiah can be seen praying, in his basement, in front of a dead creeper, after completing the Dark Heart of Blackhall. The player character is then given the option to engage in conversation after his initial disapproval and he will request that they leave his home. From here, there are three unique choice options. When the player character states he hides bodies in rivers, he responds by saying he and the player character are more different than they can comprehend. Telling him that one thought that he was above "this occult nonsense" will cause him to tell the Lone Wanderer that they misunderstood and demean them. A third option will cause the Lone Wanderer to tell him that they will leave and he tells them to make haste. Inventory Notes * Living in the estate of his family, Blackhall Manor, he despises other inhabitants of Point Lookout to varying degrees, either because he considers them uncivilized or simply unintelligent and possibly because of the theft of the book. However, it seems he is aware of their belief in the powers of the book as well and wants the power all to himself. * The gas canisters next to Blackhall's wheelchair are labeled "nitrous oxide" otherwise known as "laughing gas". * As mentioned above, Obadiah Blackhall sits in a wheelchair, suggesting he is disabled, but in reality, he can walk perfectly fine. * While in the basement, Obadiah may sometimes chant "Ug-Qualtoth is returned. Be afraid, worms." This same name is mentioned in the Dunwich Building terminal entries. Notable quotes | | | }} Appearances Obadiah Blackhall appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Behind the scenes * The Blackhall family is a reference to the Whateley family from the H.P. Lovecraft story The Dunwich Horror. This is shown as the player can alternately end the quest at the Dunwich Building's altar. * There are also similarities to the central family in The Lurker at the Threshold, a novel Lovecraft co-wrote with August Derleth, who published it after the former's death. As with there, an aristocratic man inherits his family's dark legacies. References Category:Point Lookout human characters de:Obadiah Blackhall es:Obadiah Blackhall pl:Obadiah Blackhall ru:Авдий Блэкхолл uk:Овдій Блекголл